


时间闪回

by 玖幺叁 (Kaxia_Blaygun)



Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [5]
Category: Ninja Slayer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dark Ninja, Crossovers&Fandom Fusions, Domestic, Ficlet, Flirting, Intersex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Top Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxia_Blaygun/pseuds/%E7%8E%96%E5%B9%BA%E5%8F%81
Summary: 神道教神明Nidhogg×双性人Dark Ninja私设Crossover奇幻综漫AU，OOC、私设、魔改应有尽有。双性、生子、喂奶、r18提及这里存放的是随时掉落的短打
Relationships: Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)/Dark Ninja
Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208219





	时间闪回

**Author's Note:**

> *再度预警：本同人AU含有大量对原作设定、情节的改动和神头鬼脸、乱综一气的原创内容，如果你还没有阅读忍杀直到第四部的故事，本AU可能会造成一定程度的剧透与误导——说到底真的会有人看？
> 
> *有兴趣了解是什么AU看这里：[点我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017934/chapters/73912062)
> 
> *各时代的短打片段，有随机演变为完整文章的可能，大概率坑掉。
> 
> *没头没尾的西皮贴贴纯属个人趣味。

穿越二则

不同年龄段交集

两千多岁原初蛇x4岁フジオ

（软襦的眼神）“…我们以后是爸爸妈妈那样的关系嘛？”

“嗯……”

（笑声）（扑）

（小心抱起来）“……”人类，我会把人类当妻子么……七千年后？太远了。

五千多岁荒神蛇x10岁弃儿フジオ

（边抖边哭）

“你，就是你，过来。嗳……别哭了！”（命令无果只能过去抱到怀里）

（反抗）“呜呜呜……”

（烦躁）“所以说你是干嘛来的……”啊啊！为什么未来的我会捡这种地位低下的贡品当老婆啊，烦死了，女人和小鬼都好吵！

“……你能，能带，呃，带我走，咳，好么，呜呜，求你了！”（痛哭）

“乘我现在心情好就回答你，违反世界运行之理的事决不可能！”可恶，为什么名方大人要让我处理啊！

（哭得更惨了）

（想掐死眼前的小鬼，但忍住了）“你回去，再等几年吧……总之未来是不会变的。记着不要再来这个时代找我了。”

九千多岁的八十年代黑道蛇x25岁遗迹探险者フジオ

（激烈的翻云覆雨后突然心态爆炸）“求求你留下吧！ザンゲツ！”

“不行啊フジオちゃん，历史不该被改变。不要怕，几年后我们会正式相遇，那之后我再也不会离开你。”

“……可是我不想再一个人了……呜……”

（深吻）“……没事的，虽然你马上会忘记现在的我，但你也不用再为此痛苦。未来再见吧フジオちゃん，多亏了你的天才，作为神的我们永远不会分开了。拯救了神明的孩子，你会永远和我（大地）同在，直到这星球都消逝……”

（逐渐冷静）“……ザンゲツ，我，我想，可是……”（又快哭了）

“你是说处女的事嘛，唔呒……虽然确实可惜啦，我总不能抢在那之前抱一个小孩子。我都不在意了，所以你也忘记这种小事吧。你没有欠我任何，不，不如说自从你复活了我，我就必须满足你的愿望呢。”

刚到幻界没加入罪罚还在探究这个世界真相的蛇x为总屋会服务的ninjaフジオ

（提前获知后来才知晓的家族秘密）“……刃铁，原来是这样么……你就是所谓的神？”

“现在不是，我变回神还得拜托你未来努力。客观上来说，两百年前我就决定未来怎样都无所谓。可你自己的幸福——诶呀呀，看样子你是从头到尾都自己去夺取未来的强者。呵呵，真不得了，连我（神）的力量都成为你所用。如果你一开始就是我（国津）的同类，我可能会选择服从你而不是叔父叔母吧。”

（警惕的眼神）

（微笑）“既然最后连孩子都跟我生了就不要这么冷漠了。不过话说回来，把你变回人是我这边的工作呢。那么，后会有期，还没有成为我妻子的人之子哟。”

假如三位数出头岁数的女儿小清（表面五岁）穿越过来，在papa怀里入眠

フジオ：我不会生孩子！（不高兴）  
ザンゲツ：跟你眼睛一个色儿（语气悠然地抚对方脸）  
フジオ：……（盯着安安静静的小女孩，不安）  
ザンゲツ：来打个赌吧，她一醒看到你保准叫妈。不是今天你要到几点都行。  
相反如果是，你可一定要接受她，这个年纪的小孩子肯定更依赖母亲吧。

（画外音：大人要负起责不要给小朋友留下心理阴影哦）

AoM时代二则

  
2038年 白蛇告白后

ザンゲツ：我要是真的在两千年前就结婚，大概会有三妻四妾吧……

フジオ：……（瞪+蓄力）

ザンゲツ：好好说话别动手啊……先说好不是我想要那么多女神，时代的潮流就是那样啊，爷爷他有六七个老婆呢——不不不我一点也不羡慕你最好了我怎么敢——没没没敢过我从来没想过这种事——嗷呜！！！（被直接头锤面门）

2042年 ザンゲツ遇难前

“现在的状况搞不好是无解呢，如果不是所谓NINJA或者仅仅是普通的NINJA，根本达不到与那些怪物一战的高度。

“无论是我还是paga山，更别说那些年轻人，完全不行的。现世的情况很紧迫，能留在这Kyoto城也是变相活命呢

“哈！我的话拼一下再被彻底弄死也不是做不到啊，稍微用点残余的权能应该还能再往前推你一把——”

“……”フジオ眯起的钢色眼瞳中充满了无言的指责，最近这条蛇总是说这种话，无论是不是认真的，这种话都太过分了，每次听到都觉得难以呼吸

结果ザンゲツ只是好以整暇地塞给自己一块剥好的柑橘，然后重新给两个杯子斟满茶。フジオ闭上眼，橘子真甜。

“所以说大多数有本事的家伙为什么只是看着？这世间又不是只有NINJA……最近，冲绳那边有人类组织抗击real ninja的情报，居然还成功了。”

以人类的水平确实不错，フジオ默默地想着，他对人类的未来要怎样其实并没有什么兴趣，好在ザンゲツ往往只是需要一个听众。

年长者抓着茶杯一饮而尽：“不知道最近那些组织有没有在干活。但我真不明白你们这个世界的抑制力是怎么想的——我之前给你说过吗？相当于是地球和人类的免疫力——所以是病了吗……”

フジオ拿起手边的羊蕨递过去，他不想讨论星球是不是真的有自我意识的问题。看着ザンゲツ叼住食物顺势就往自己腿上躺，于是他稍微挪出一个平面，他能看出来，对方有些心不在焉，不过嘴上却也没忘了说道：“……还是说直接投敌了？那岂不更糟，我方还真是前途渺茫呵呵”

フジオ试图阻止ザンゲツ蹭自己肚子的行为：“……停，很痒。”结果对方抓着自己的手就开始细细地舔吻，弄得フジオ心里麻麻的，真的好痒，他试图别过脸不让ザンゲツ看到。

对话还在继续，虽然夹杂着模糊的水声：“……拉倒吧！干脆我完全舍弃物理形态算了，不用被杀也能陪你，虽然我也不知道——”噫，他直接掰过フジオ的脸就是一个吞吃入腹般的吻。

“——你这样还算人类这边的？胜·万松的依代，或许我死掉前应该捎带着你一起，也算是功名一件……”ザンゲツ的琥珀色瞳闪烁着玩味的光彩。

フジオ上一秒还沉浸在令人眩晕的亲吻中（羊蕨还是橘子？）下一秒差点就要发作，从来只有他罪罚之主嘲讽别人，这条蛇已经忘了谁是主人吗？

“呼呼呼，”ザンゲツ突然笑了，轻抚フジオ的脊背。被对方好好搂在怀抱里，フジオ感觉自己的不忿一点一点被抚下去。每次都这样，白蛇混蛋。

“行了，行了，”ザンゲツ又磨蹭起他的侧脸：“我的あるじ（主上），我的フジオちゃん、我怎么可能对你动手啊……”

22世纪三则

战斗是为了虚幻之物

人里，出云市，黄昏。成神的二人，路过某鬼族武馆

  
フジオ：（嘴里嗦着苹果糖，半边的重量完全靠在对方怀里）唔唔……怎么回事？肚子吃坏了？心情不好？平常你可不会拒绝挑战。

ザンゲツ：（睡眼惺忪）……我累了。战斗什么的，与其做那种事还不如多想想怎么进一步增加土地产量。

フジオ：哼……

ザンゲツ：（捏一把老婆腰）フジオちゃん刚刚又偷笑了吧，嗯？

フジオ：（唆糖，斜视对方）没有，只是当初无论是我们刚认识时还是在彼岸，你一直都冲在前线。现在突然转性……终于变成文明人了？那还真是可喜可贺。

ザンゲツ：（抢过糖，决断地咬下，棍子还回去）复活我的是你吧？实现你的愿望不是天经地义？斗争带来的只有更多斗争——你不愿意争斗，我知道。哼哼哼，フジオちゃん的灵魂是这样告诉我的，剥离了ninja的影响，你仅仅是这新世纪随处可见的可爱小魂魄罢了。大多数人类是不会期待战斗的。

フジオ：（被说得有点懵+不爽）别整天为了我为了我，那你自己呢？说一直被什么“被战斗至死的快乐”吸引，现在放弃了？

ザンゲツ：（捧起脸就是一个苹果味的吻）我这不找到比战斗更重要的的东西了么……“建速”之名，还记得吗？暴乱是须佐之血的本质，但不是我的全部啊小傻瓜。如果不去变化，神也会被淘汰。

ザンゲツ：（继续亲）……不过你确实是我改变的主要原因呢嘿嘿……

フジオ：（挣扎）笨蛋！现在还在外面……（被剥浴衣）你？！刚才还说要去搞研究你这骗子——噢啊啊，嗯哦，哦，哦……

ザンゲツ：（笑，手下继续深入）フジオちゃん这就喘上了哈。比起在战斗中发泄精力，还是全发泄给你更开心啊～

  
女儿诞生不久的闲谈

ザンゲツ：这丫头怎么全喝完了也不给她爹留点……（戳戳小脸）

哺乳中的フジオ：不要弄她。（拍开蛇手）

ザンゲツ：好受伤，真是有了女儿就忘了老公！

フジオ：………（转过身不让蛇看）

关于光之巨人的记录

光，很神奇吧？

由光构成的生命体，按照至今的案例应该普遍存在于宇宙的每个角落。毕竟连那个盖亚都动手制作过。

三千万年前，这颗星球曾是光与暗的战场，吾等扶桑之神中还遗留着他们的传说。光与暗的巨人，从遥远的星系那头降临在大地上……只有别天津的大人物才记得这段历史的全貌吧。

1996年，在人类夺去灵长之位前覆盖了整颗星球的阴霾再次复苏。极南之地冰层下的阴影，吞噬过一代灵长的恶果，沉睡于南方之海下的无序……如果不是人类发现了光之巨人的遗产，仅仅靠人类自己的科学机关或魔术协会，只会死更多的人（虽然这些“更多”后来大多死在新千年前）普通的生物就算了，宇宙范围的神绝不是仅凭人类努努力就能解决的。

啊……现在回忆起那场在南太平洋的战斗，也依旧是振奋人心呐！那一瞬间全世界千千万万的灵魂升华为光态以狙击古代的邪恶，我有幸也成为其中一员——フジオちゃん，你也要感谢光之战士哦。幸亏这次经历让我能够用光态维持自身，慢慢等你唤我回去现世呢，否则你再拼命也来不及。果然，光就是生命的象征啊。

截止人类乱用核武器把地表彻底炸成一片焦土的1999年，这四年间还真是受外太空实体威胁频繁的时段。呼呼……稍微有点让人回想起六七千年前的时光呢~

剩下的两年，从宇宙而来的新光和地球自己的光也纷纷现身，用以应对日益迫切的威胁。可是在新千年后，再也没有光出现在这颗星球。

哼哼，是对人类失望了么？

作者的话：

并没有什么可说的。只是最后一段综了Ultraman平成三杰系列。

说到底本AU里蛇殿的登神多少是靠了外星先进生命科技。猎户座的光真是厉害啊……不过之后不会再牵涉过多天外部分了。


End file.
